Casa dos Cinco x Todos
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: E é aqui que começa a minha observação sobre os Cullen. Eles são bem diferente, isso é claro, tirando o fato de eles serem perfeitamente perfeitos. ... " trecho da fic. OBERVAÇÃO: São capítulo pequenos. Talvez 2xdrabble, eu não contei ;x.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Eu tinha algo que me fazia se sentir mais... esperta em relação as outra pessoas. Eu gostava de observar. Não que isso fosse algo que me destacasse. O que realmente me destacava era meu namorado totalmente perfeito e exclusivamente meu.

Eu poderia muito bem acabar esse comentário aqui, mas você deve estar se perguntando qual é o dos "Cinco". Vou explicar com detalhes.

Hoje seria o aniversário de "casamento" da Esme e do Carlisle, então Jasper e Alice tiveram a idéia de dar de presente uma viajem ao Brasil, onde eles ficariam por um bom tempo na Ilha Esme. Edward disse que é uma ilha que Carlisle deu de presente para Esme. Eu fiquei bastante curiosa, mas ele falou que era uma longa história.

Alice, com seu charme infantil, pediu para Charlie que eu ficasse por esse... tempinho na casa dos Cullen, para não deixá-la sozinha. Mas claro que meu pai nem se importou em perguntar sobre Edward ou os outros irmãos. Ele incrivelmente acreditava em Alice.

E bem, eu fui. Quer dizer, eu estou aqui.

E é aqui que começa a minha observação sobre os Cullen. Eles são bem diferente, isso é claro, tirando o fato de eles serem perfeitamente perfeitos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – **_Alice._

Medo. É a única palavra que passa pela minha cabeça quando Alice dá aquele sorrisinho inocente que não tem nada de inocente. Ela realmente pode ser assustadora. Sério.

Ela era toda pequena. Olhos pequenos, boca pequena, corpo pequeno, nariz pequeno, braços pequenos. Tudo muito pequeno e perfeito. Ela parecia realmente frágil agora ao lado de Emmett, com quem brincava de quebra de braço.

Uma cena realmente estranha.

Eu amava Alice como uma irmã. A irmã que nunca tive. No inicio, antes de Edward me contar sobre toda essa coisa de vampiros, era estranho o jeito com que ela me olhava, como se desejasse ficar ao meu lado. E depois eu descobri que uma amizade surgiria dali.

Apesar de sua aparência pequena, Alice era intimidadora. Principalmente quando o assunto era compras. Compras era seu _hobbie_. Nada mudava a idéia de fazer compras quando ela colocava na cabeça.

O que eu mais gostava em Alice era seu modo de se relacionar com os outros. Sem distinção ou preconceito.

Eu lembro da primeira vez que vim aqui para que Edward me apresentasse a família.

"_Oi Bella! Você realmente cheira bem, não tinha reparado antes._"

Eu já tinha ouvido de Edward, mas ouvir de Alice era um pouco engraçado. Ela toda pequenina ao lado de Jasper, foi a única dos irmãos que não se importou comigo, por eu ser humana. Não julgo os outros, eles apenas estavam se sentindo ameaçados pelo fato de ter uma humana cheirosa e tentadora com muito sangue por perto.

Mas Alice, eu não poderia deixar de destacar. Ela é especial. E já me salvou muitas vezes com suas visões.

Ela havia sofrido muito num mundo humano que ela não lembrava. Mas isso ela nem levava em consideração. Estava sempre sorrindo.

Pequena, especial e perfeita.

Eu não teria mais palavras para ela.

Ela parecia tão frágil com aquelas pequenas mãos ao redor das mãos de Emmett, que eu quase me levantei para ajudá-la naquela quebra de braço.

Ela sorriu pra mim e parecia não esta fazendo nenhum esforço.

- Não se preocupe, Bella – ela falou me olhando. – Eu vou ganhar.

- Como? – Emmett parou de colocar força e acabou ganhando.

- Viu – riu, mandando um beijo para um Emmett emburrado.

Frágil? Acho melhor tirar essa palavra do dicionário de Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 – **_Rosalie._

Perfeição. Isso era o que definia Rosalie.

Rosalie era o tipo de mulher que todo homem queria. Não apenas pelo fato de ser linda, mas também por gostar de carros. Qualquer homem queria chegar em casa e ver sua perfeita esposa envenenando seus carros. Mas para conseguir Rosalie, eles teriam que passar por Emmett.

Eu tenho inveja de Rosalie. Boca carnuda, maças do rosto cheias, cílios perfeito, cabelos lisos, unhas sempre bem feitas, pernas chamativas, busto avantajado. Ela era o que eu não era.

Eu ainda não sabia o porquê dela me odiar. Edward diz que é pelo fato dela querer ser humana como eu. Eu trocaria de lugar com ela, apenas para ter Edward para sempre. Mas apenas em pensar em conversar com ela, um calafrio passava pela minha espinha.

É até engraçado pensar que ela sente inveja de mim.

Edward disse que ela tinha tanta inveja, que por vingança dele estar se envolvendo com uma humana, ela havia quebrado e queimado um de seus carros. Coitado.

Enquanto Emmett discutia com Alice, ela estava sentada em frente à televisão, passando os canais numa velocidade incrível, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela sabia o que passava em cada canal. Ela fazia isso com freqüência quando eu estava aqui.

Acho que uma maneira de manter a tensão e a vontade de me matar.

Eu realmente não sei e não teria coragem para perguntar.

Corei quando ela levantou os olhos e me pegou a observando. Ela soltou um riso sarcástico.

- Humana estranha – acho que foi isso que ela falou.

Também nem perguntei para Edward que estava ao meu lado.

Ela levantou-se e subiu as escadas. Ela andava como se estivesse numa passarela e todos os olhos estivessem focados nela. Uma estrela. Era o que era, sem duvida. Ela podia.

Os quadris balançando enquanto sua cintura fina era agarrada por Emmett.

- Me defende, meu amor – ele disse.

- Você já é grandinho o bastante, Em – ela riu.

Um sorriso como o canto dos mais belos pássaros.

Como ela podia ter inveja de mim? Não havia motivo.

- Ela roubou – ele fez uma careta e apontou para Alice que parecia indiferente.

- Bate nela – ela disse.

A voz perfeita, como o vento, leve, livre.

- Ela vai bater em mim.

- Emmett McCarty Cullen, se vire, homem.

Perfeita? Bom, ela tinha temperamento ácido, conta?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – **_Emmett._

Era impossível não reparar em Emmett. Grande, forte e simplesmente indiscreto.

A risada era contagiante, faria até Rosalie em dia de TPM rir, mas o que ele tinha de engraçado, ele tinha de indiscreto.

Durante meu almoço ou jantar ele sempre comentava algo sobre a vida sexual dele.

- Sabe, Bella, é normal, pelo menos nós vampiros, quebrar casas ou camas.

Ele estava falando que ele e Rosalie já havia quebrado cabanas enquanto... bem, faziam aquilo.

Era constrangedor, por que independente de qualquer coisas você do nada imagina a cena, e não nada agradável, acredite. E principalmente com Edward ao meu lado. Não que ele lê-se minha mente, graças a Deus ele não lê, mas ele me conhecia o bastante.

Mas apesar de tudo, ele tinha um coração do tamanho do mundo. Ele se divertia e quando você estava triste ele tentava te fazer sorrir, mesmo do jeito mais insensível de todos.

Ele tinha muito ciúme de Rosalie.

- Mas eu me garanto – foi o que ele disse.

Eu tive que rir.

Às vezes eu tenho que me segurar para não bater nele e me machucar.

Essas vezes são quase freqüentes: quando ele implica com Alice, puxando o cabelo dela ou tentando bater nela, quando ele pula em cima de Edward tentando deixa-lo nervoso ou quando ele simplesmente coloca um filme com alguma cena inadequada e comenta que a protagonista parece comigo.

- Ah, eu to com _fome_ – ele falou e eu apenas o encarei, Edward riu e Alice fez uma careta.

- Por favor, me avise quando você estiver com _essa_ fome – ela comentou, enquanto Emmett jogava Rosalie em suas costa e a levava para fora de casa.

- Emmett sempre Emmett – Edward disse para Alice.

Eu ri e repeti mentalmente a fala de Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 – **_Jasper._

Posso considerar Jasper o mais calmo de todos. Ele é o par perfeito para Alice e seu fogo constante.

Ele tinha o poder de acalmar o local com apenas uma palavras, um olhar ou até mesmo sua pequena habilidade. E muitas vezes eu me senti agradecida por isso. Ele sabia sentir a tensão a quilômetros.

Ele não se tornou vampiro de uma forma muito boa, e por isso tem toda essa seriedade em sua volta. Esse papo de vampiro, ele leva muito a sério.

Ele viveu em uma época um pouco violenta e conhecer Alice fez com que ele tentasse realmente mudar, apenas por ela e o amor. Bom, o amor faz a gente cometer loucuras.

Jasper é uma pessoa de poucas palavras. Alto, magro, porém musculoso. O que era engraçado de se ver quando ele estava ao lado de sua esposa.

Agora ele estava lendo um livro na sala. Tentando, Alice havia resolvido implicar ele. Enquanto ele lia, ela ficava fazendo carinhos ousados nele, o desconcentrando.

Era engraçado de se ver. Ele revirava os olhos, mas sorria de lado, enquanto ela tinha um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Edward riu ao meu lado.

- Jasper não está com pensamentos muito bons.

- Eu sei o futuro dessa brincadeira, Edward – ela riu.

Jasper riu e a abraçou, esquecendo do livro.

Era uma combinação estranha, mas perfeita. Cabelos diferentes, rostos diferentes, temperamentos diferente, passados diferentes e tamanhos diferentes. Mas futuros iguais, pensamentos iguais, atos iguais, vidas que se completavam.

Era interessante observar os dois, por que em seu rosto vai nascendo um sorriso de inveja, mas alegria se saber que ele, apesar de todo o sofrimento, pode ser feliz.

Eu sorri.

- Arranjem um quarto – exclamei, brincando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 – **_Edward._

Fácil. Edward é simplesmente perfeito. Eu esqueço de tudo quando estou com ele. Ele consegue com que minha cabeça fique limpa, sem nenhum pensamento sequer. Isso apenas olhando seus olhos.

Quando ele me pergunta no que eu estou pensando, eu nunca sei o que responder, por que geralmente eu não estou pensando em nada, a não ser o fato de quanto ele pode ser deslumbrante e perfeito. Então minha única resposta é :

- Você.

Ele sorri e eu me sinto no céu.

Eu pensei que quando eu saísse de Phoenix, a infelicidade iria a meu encontro. Foi quando eu vi Edward que eu mudei de idéia. A felicidade havia batido em cheio em mim, como teria acontecido com a van de Tyler se Edward não tivesse me salvado.

Eu percebi desde o inicio que ele não era como qualquer garoto de Forks. Ele se destacou para mim, assim como toda a população feminina da escola. O que de certa forma me deixava com um pouco de raiva.

Ele era maravilhoso, mas era _meu_. Ninguém tinha o direito de olhar, pensar ou tocar nele. Só eu.

Edward era um pouco alto para mim. Músculo, mas magro, um pouco mais magro que Jasper, mas forte, não tanto quanto Emmett, mas forte.

Ele é especial do jeito dele, não como Alice que se destacava. Ele era discreto. Lindo, não muito diferente de Rosalie. Mas lindo.

Quando ele me abraçava eu me sentia aquecida, independente de seus braços frios. Seu sorriso meu fazia sonhar mesmo estando acorda. E seu olhar me fazer desmaiar. Isso já havia acontecido, de desmaiar com apenas um olhar.

Eu ficava apenas abobada com o fato de existir alguém perfeito e me amar, alguém tão imperfeita, tão ... humana.

Quando nos discutíamos sobre minha imortalidade ele sempre mudava de assunto. Comentando sobre o crepúsculo, amanhecer ou até mesmo como o sol deixava meus cabelos vermelhos. Eu revirei os olhos e nos começávamos a brigar, mas ele sempre ganhava. Isso era o que ele pensava. Eu ganhava, por que ele sempre terminava a briga com um beijo.

Eu o abraçava e desejava que o momento durasse para sempre.

- Edward – me virei para ele quando Alice e Jasper ouviram meu conselho e procuraram um quarto para namorar. O abracei. – Você sabe que eu te amo, né?

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. Não tenha dúvida disso – ele me afastou delicadamente e me encarou.

- Você realmente existe? – perguntei, confusa. Ele riu e me beijou a bochecha.

- E você? Existe?

- Enquanto você existir – eu disse. Ele me olhou. – Eu tenho medo de acordar amanhã e perceber que você é apenas um sonho – meus olhos começaram a arder. Eu não iria chorar.

- Eu diria o mesmo se pudesse dormir – brincou, mexendo no meu cabelo. Eu ri.

- Eu tenho vontade de te morde – falei, escondendo meu rosto no pescoço dele.

- Irônico.

- Mas eu deixo você me morder, você que não quer.

- Bella ...

- Sério, eu não ...

Era o inicio de outra briga e ele me beijou antes que realmente começasse. E novamente, eu ganhei.


End file.
